


First Date

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Picnics, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Renjun and Jeno take Mark on a picnic to ask him out.Moodboard #43- This was written for the Moodboard Round of NCTOT3 [2020]
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: NCT OT3 Mood Board Fic Fest





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renjunethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunethereal/gifts).



> ahaha ash turned me on to marknoren and now we are here. also ty sav for beta-ing even if you always make fun of the way i spell words

"Do you really think this will work?" Jeno asks Renjun, trying to balance all of the things stacked in his arms. Renjun looks over at him, placing another candle in his arms and crossing them.

"It's got to work. How else are we supposed to make it clear to Mark that we like him? There's only so much we can do when we're dating and Mark is oblivious as fuck. Jisung and Chenle have already caught onto our plan and keep clowning us over text," Renjun rambles. "It's honestly ridiculous at this point."

"Have you already texted Mark?" Jeno asks. "I hope I'm not carrying all of this picnic shit for no reason."

"Of course not, baby," Renjun replies. "Mark said he would meet us in the park in an hour, which gives us enough time to get there and set up. Maybe you can even go on the swings."

Jeno knows Renjun is mostly kidding, but he can't help the fact that he gets a little bit excited by the thought of going on the swings again. Being a college student doesn't leave much time for swinging, sadly.

"See, I know that's a joke, but I will be swinging on those swings today whether you like it or not," Jeno replies, and Renjun smiles.

"I'll grab the picnic basket from the fridge," Renjun says. "Do you have the car keys?"

"They are in my pocket, but I can't really grab them at the moment," Jeno replies.

"I can get them, don't worry." Renjun grabs the picnic basket and leads Jeno to their front door. "I'll lock the door, but which pocket did you stick the keys in?"

"Back left."

"I don't know why you stick keys in your back pockets, Jeno," Renjun mumbles, carefully grabbing the keys— but not without giving Jeno's butt a squeeze. Jeno whines and Renjun laughs. "It's illogical unless you just really want me to grab your ass."

"I'm not dignifying that with a reply," Jeno huffs, cheeks aflame.

"Anyways, I have keys, so get out of the apartment and I'll lock the doors." Jeno leaves and walks down the hallway to the elevators, hoping he doesn't bump into anything along the way. He's deciding whether or not to try and press the elevator button when Renjun catches up with him.

Renjun presses the button and they wait in silence. The doors ping open and Renjun keeps Jeno from falling as he gets into the elevator.

"I really hope he likes what we have planned," Jeno says, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure he will," Renjun replies. "He doesn't seem too hard to please, y'know. We busted out the fancy wine for this, but I think he would like it no matter what."

"I think you're right," Jeno replies, smiling. The elevator pings open and Renjun walks out first so that Jeno can follow him and keep from tripping on a random fake plant. They walk outside to where Renjun's car is parked in front. He opens the back and sets the picnic basket inside, taking some things from Jeno. Once everything is in the car, they hop in and drive to the park.

Setting up the picnic doesn't take too long, and Jeno takes a moment to admire their handiwork before looking around for Mark.

"Mark!" Jeno yells, getting Mark's attention from the other side of the park. Mark waves back and comes running over to Jeno who nearly tackles him in a hug.

"Hi, Jeno," Mark says, voice slightly muffled— his face is pressed into Jeno's neck. This feels so natural and normal that it pains Jeno to pull away from Mark, but they're in public and this isn't a hug-off. "Hey, Renjun."

"Greetings, Mark. Jeno and I have prepared an excellent spread for a quality picnic, so feel free to help yourself," Renjun explains, opening up the picnic basket and sliding it in Mark's direction.

"Wow, you guys go all out," Mark says. "Your dates must be epic, if this is just us hanging out." Renjun and Jeno nervously laugh before looking at each other.

"Well, Mark," Renjun begins. "This isn't just us hanging out. We wanted to tell you something."

"Are you two getting married or something?" Mark asks. "Because if so, congratulations and Donghyuck owes me twenty bucks." Jeno chokes and Renjun's eyes widen. Marriage is almost the opposite of why they brought Mark here.

"No, Mark, it's more like—" Jeno tries to explain.

"You're breaking up?"

"No!" Renjun exclaims. "Just let Jeno explain, I promise it's not bad." Renjun rests a hand on Mark's thigh to keep him calm for just a moment.

"Well, Mark, Renjun and I really like you. Like more than you like a friend," Jeno says. "We would like to ask you out on a date, like romantically." That's probably the worst way Jeno could have explained it, but Mark seems to catch his drift.

"You two like me?" Mark asks, seemingly confused as to the idea of Jeno and Renjun having romantic feelings for him.

"Yeah," Jeno says. "We really like you and would like to formally ask you out." His cheeks are flushed and Renjun grips his hand in support.

"I'm just," Mark trails off. "Wow."

"It's a lot," Renjun interjects. "Don't worry if you're not really sure or you need to say no; we can handle it."

"Oh," Mark replies, shifting a little in his spot, looking a bit flustered. "It's not that. I'm more surprised you like me instead of Jaemin or Donghyuck or someone else." Jeno and Renjun share a look.

"We love Jaemin and Donghyuck obviously, but I don't listen to Jeno whining about how cute either of them are when they learn something new or get ice cream," Renjun points out. Mark's ears turn red and so do Jeno's.

"That's relieving if anything," Mark says. "I would really like to go out with both of you. I just want to make sure I'm not left behind because you two are almost the same person at this point with how long you've been dating each other. Like I can't remember a time when you two weren't attached at the hip."

"Well then," Jeno says. "Do you want to hold my hand? It's kinda clammy because this whole date has been making me incredibly nervous, but it's an option."

"I will one up you and ask for a kiss," Mark says, slightly smug looking, but still shy.

"I can do that," Jeno replies, excitement bubbling up in him over the idea of kissing Mark. Mark moves closer and Jeno can see every little detail on his face. Renjun is quiet but squeezes Jeno's hand reassuringly.

Mark lets out a breath and a shaky laugh, then his hand is on Jeno's shoulder and he's lowering his mouth to the other's, pressing ever so slightly before pulling back. The actual kiss isn't as magical as Jeno had built up, but the feelings it gives him are so much more than he was expecting. The sheer amount of adoration Jeno feels for Mark is nearly suffocating, and while that was only a small press of lips, the true _meaning_ behind the kiss— of Mark being Jeno's and Renjun's to care for— is something that words can't even describe.

"Renjun would you like a kiss as well?" Mark asks and Renjun eagerly nods. Without letting go of Jeno's hand, Renjun brings his other hand to Mark's waist and gives him a delicate kiss. The sight of the two boys Jeno loves most kissing makes something flutter inside him.

"Jeno, are you okay?" Renjun asks.

"I'm malfunctioning," Jeno replies. "You two look amazing together and I think someone needs to reset my brain before I lose it." Mark and Renjun laugh.

"Where is your off button?" Mark jokes and Jeno smiles, dizzy with love.

"His off button is located—" Jeno clamps a hand over Renjun's mouth before he can say anything else.

"Flirting aside, there is food to eat," Jeno declares, shifting the conversation away from his non-existent off button.

The rest of the date goes smoothly, and Mark agrees to go on another one with them— provided he gets to kiss them both again— and Jeno's heart fills with love for the umpteenth time. Jeno and Renjun give Mark cheek kisses as a goodbye, and the day feels complete.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twt im nice i promise  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/carrotyeol)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
